The Stranger
by The Golden Ostrich
Summary: The story of the Rivenese liberation told from the POV of a young rebellious villager...pretty comprehensive, so even if you haven't played the game you'll understand the plot. Please R&R!
1. Ythaime

The Stranger  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
My name is Ythaime...I am a child of Riven. Well, not really a child, but my family insists on seeing me as one despite my turning heegahbree only four days ago.  
  
I let them call me a Child...there is not much happiness in our lives anymore and it pleases them to still think of me as their prihn fah...it reminds them of better times.   
  
My grandmother, Eloso, still remembers those days. She bitterly refers to them as the Days of Stability, when her people weren't being suffocated by Gehn's tyrannical rule. She speaks of a time when Riven was one complete island rather than five separate ones, and when there was no need for a rebel force like the Black Moiety. My mother, Sateba, trembles whenever she hears those two words...her fear of Gehn seizes her being like an earthquake. She's asked Eloso time and time again not to speak of the Moiety in out household, claiming that Gehn's spies might accuse of us being linked with them. Eloso merely scoffs that the only reason we have the Moiety is because of people like Gehn's spies.  
  
I keep my opinion to myself, not wanting to upset mother...my father, Eld'imi has been missing for a little over a year now, and we fear that Gehn had him killed because of his involvement with the Moiety. Of course, most of the captured rebels are sacrificed on the Whark Gallows to set examples, but he disappeared in the beginning...Gehn's methods may have differed then.  
  
But my opinion is parallel to Eloso's...we need the Moiety if we intend to salvage the Rivenese race and culture.  
  
And word has it that Catherine has returned...  
  
How ironic that the woman Gehn most fears and hates married his very son...or perhaps it's not all that ironic. Gehn has practically disowned Atrus, an action Eloso suspects is deeply rooted in jealousy. Atrus is greatly skilled in the r'erehem of writing kormahn, whereas Gehn's attempts have been less than satisfactory. Writing a kormahn to Riven was his fifth endeavor, and probably his most successful...even that proved somewhat futile though. The Age has been steadily decaying, and now his own son and Catherine have trapped him here.  
  
I think that's why so many people fear the names of Catherine and Atrus...they left the Rivenese people with this man depraved by his failure at the r'erehem and thirsty for revenge. He cleaved away at the rich jungles, leaving a barren and ugly field of malice in his wake. Only the lower half of the woods survived, perhaps being too difficult to get at, or maybe just because he had enough sacred paper to last him a lifetime. At any rate, the turmoil ended and Gehn disappeared to his office on Crater Island.  
  
Of course, just because he has the supplies for writing does not mean he has the skills...his creations are just as useless as before, only now he seems to have caught onto something. He had the great Golden Dome constructed on Temple Island, and smaller domes have been spotted on each of the four islands we have access to. While I have never left Jungle Island (due to my mother's wishes), I have seen the Golden Dome gleaming across the waters, as well as the smaller one located in the jungle. I must admit, the dome houses a great deal of curiosity for me...the night before last I crept into the forest (a formidable task, due to Gehn's watchmen) and followed the metal catwalks that hang overhead, leading from the dome and to the tree behind the great Whark idol. I am certain that to reach the dome, one must find a way into the tree, as I could see that the catwalk leads out of the very trunk. I scoured the area as best I could in the darkness, but could find no means of entering. My suspicions lie within the Whark idol, but how to get inside? I would've explored further, but the hour grew late and I feared being discovered.  
  
Perhaps none of this will really matter if the rumors of Catherine are to be believed...those that speak of her return, that is...I have no desire to trust the ones that are convinced she is a daemon.  
  
***  
  
heegahbree: seventeen  
  
prin fah: little one  
  
r'erehem: the Art (of writing)  
  
kormahn: descriptive book  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: so what do you think? Shall I post the next chapter or would you rather cut your heart out with a spoon? Please review; I accept flames as well as compliments (I have to heat the house with something) 


	2. Temple Island

The Stranger  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
For the first time in my life I was allowed off of Jungle Island today...my mother requested that I and my sister Ophene travel to Temple Island in order to deliver our offering to the Whark gods. Ophene, being older than I, has made the journey many times, but my mother has decided that I am old enough to begin traversing the islands.  
  
We made the trip by means of the MagLev...it was one of the most fantastic experiences of my life. Ophene sat in the front of the small car while I stood in the back, clinging to the seat as we shot out across the ocean. It was incredibly wild...I could see the waves below us, blurred from our speed, and out to the other islands. I thought for certain that the car had jumped off the track at one point...we practically flew upwards through a gathering of rocks, and I'm almost positive that we did momentarily lose contact with the line. Ophene seemed quite indifferent throughout the entire time...almost bored. I don't see how this could be possible, but I suppose if you've been traveling this way for several years...  
  
The MagLev finally rose up to the top of a cliff and halted with a great deal of labored sounds. The stairs pivoted down and we clambered out, dropping onto the rocky soil below. I gazed around the station in wonderment...it was nothing special, but I was delighted to be standing on another island.  
  
"Ythaime!" called Ophene, already standing near a short staircase. "Come, don't just stand there gawking." Her arms were wrapped around a basket of fruit and she was sending me an impatient, but slightly amused look.  
  
We walked up the stairs and she pushed the two great bronze doors...they opened to reveal what I presumed to be the temple.  
  
Positioned in the center of the back wall was a huge spherical cage, dwarfing the two Whark idols that lay on either side. There were already several baskets of fruit lying there; I wondered who gathered the food at the end of each day. Surely these stone monuments had no use for them...perhaps Gehn feasts upon our labors every night.  
  
Ophene lay down our own basket and murmured something incomprehensible under her breath...I stood there awkwardly, still surveying the temple.  
  
"All right," she said, backing away from the statue. "Are you ready?"  
  
"What's through there?" I asked, pointing at a squat stone door embedded in the left-hand side of the room.  
  
"It leads to a tunnel out to the rest of the island," she replied, smoothing her skirt gently.  
  
"Let's go have a look."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "Gehn doesn't like the villagers to go nosing around here...this is where the great Golden Dome is located, as well as the terrifying gate away from Riven. It is not a place for us to be found."  
  
I frowned at her, but followed as she walked out of the temple through the huge bronze doors. Gehn is a master at disguise...why would he allow a door to forbidden places to be so obvious?  
  
These thoughts were soon dispelled though as we climbed back into the MagLev. If at all possible, the ride back was even more extraordinary than before...I still don't understand how Ophene could not be thrilled by it all.  
  
Back on Jungle Island, we followed the familiar paths back to the village...up the worn, meandering stairs, across the ancient bridge, over the desecrated remains of the forest, and through the caves lying past the watchman. He set off the alarm as we passed through...that haunting sound that vibrates through the air. I've long speculated how the noise is created...I believe the round pieces on either end of the spinning bar are magnets. When they are rotated fast enough, the magnetic fields collide and create that eerie melody. This is all just contemplation of course...I never proved to be any genius in the scientific studies at school.  
  
My mother is pleased that the trip went well...this means she'll have more time to stay home and take care of our little sister Riy. She's just pushing a year and a half now and has taken up a career in destruction...mother has her hands full from sunup to sundown, so until Riy becomes less of a threat to the pottery, Ophene and I will take care of the errands.  
  
Tomorrow we'll be setting out for Crater Island to bring back some of the bright aqua water...  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter was a little slow; I promise it'll pick up from here. Please review! 


	3. Second Catherine

The Stranger  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
Word is sweeping through the village like ink beetles through the forest...another Catherine (so to speak) has appeared and disappeared on Temple Island early this afternoon. One of Gehn's guards found her to have suddenly materialized into Riven bearing a book...a Linking Book, most probably back to D'ni. The guard retrieved the book momentarily, but was quickly intercepted by one of the Black Moiety rebels. Our Second Catherine (as she's being referred to as) was released and the book has vanished without a trace.  
  
A nearby fisherman spotted the woman exploring the island later in the day, but there is no sign of her existence now. Rumors are flying thick between the huts...the mothers are worried she may quickly find her way to our village and are keeping a wary eye on the children. Our own mother has instructed Ophene and I not to leave the island, and Riy to stay inside.  
  
Eloso is delighted by this all. She believes the Second Catherine is another ally of Atrus, here to aid the captured Catherine in escape and finally relieve us of Gehn's rule. Again, I keep my opinions to myself, but I hope fervently that this is so.  
  
Ophene is angered that we are not being allowed to travel to Crater Island now...I too am eager to leave this place once again, but not only to explore now...I want to see this Second Catherine with my own eyes. I want to know if she is here to assist the Moiety and if I can help them in anyway...I grow weary of having my people so frightened of Gehn; I want a better life for us all. Perhaps she can help...  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: shortness! *gasp* Only four paragraphs...oh well. That's all I needed. As always, please review! 


	4. Crater Island

The Stranger  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
It's been five days since Second Catherine appeared and mother has finally allowed us to make our trip to Crater Island. We traveled by an underwater cart this time, rather than MagLev, although the ride was just as spectacular. I could see the dim shadows of Sunners and even a Whark as we rocketed along through the transparent walls of the shaft...as it rose from the ocean the wind caught my long hair and I felt as though I were flying on the wings of a great ink beetle.  
  
We entered a small cave and there was a nasty turn before we came to a halt. I moved to climb out of the cart but Ophene stopped me.  
  
"Don't bother," she muttered. I gave her an odd look, but before I could question her reasoning, the bottom of the cart dropped out and I found myself dumped ungracefully onto a long metal slide. We landed in a warm metallic bin with a loud clang and a rather dizzying effect on the landscape.  
  
Ophene, apparently used to this sort of travel as well, was quick to get on her feet and walk to the end of the metal walkway the bin was stationed in. I followed suit and clambered down the latter after her, landing on the dry earth.  
  
The pool that stretched out before us was incredibly bright blue...I thought at first it was because of the sky, but when I looked above all I could see was clouds.  
  
Ophene handed me a waterskin and pointed out to the pier.  
  
"It's coldest at the center," she said. I nodded and walked out, still gazing at my eerie surroundings. There was a large round building on the right-hand side of the lake, covered with odd levers and valves. As I squinted over the blinding waters, I realized there was a person standing amidst them all, frowning at a slit of a window. She turned and suddenly caught sight of me. Her body froze and she watched me expectantly, as though waiting for me to run.  
  
I kept my eyes on her as I stooped and submerged the skin in the lake. She was dressed oddly...not a scrap of Rivenese cloth to be seen, and it appeared that she was wearing pants! My mind began to race...this couldn't be anyone other than Second Catherine.  
  
Ophene sat on the shoreline, her feet submerged in the water, completely oblivious to the woman everyone so feared. She smiled at me and tipped her head back to stare at the clouds...  
  
The air bubbles had ceased to rise to the surface, so I pulled up the sack and tied it off...my gaze never left the woman, and hers never left mine. Although my curiosity willed me to stay, I knew Ophene would soon grow tired of sitting on the shore, so I turned to walk away. Before my bare feet could carry me two steps, however, a voice echoed across the lake like the sharp twang of a harp string.  
  
"Wait!" I turned and saw the woman, arm outstretched towards me. "Please...could you turn that valve on for me?"  
  
Ophene had leapt out of the water with a wild start, her eyes darting across the land in search of the speaker.  
  
"Ythaime!" she yelled, beckoning for me to join her. I ignored her motions though and flipped the valve handle into the proper position. The woman turned and flipped another valve, then rotated a crank until a large rubbery hose was angled away from the building. Water poured out onto the ground it a steaming puddle.  
  
Ophene had realized the source of the voice by this time and was standing, mouth agape and ankle deep in the water, staring at Second Catherine.  
  
"Linus!" she finally managed to call. The woman turned and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you very much...I'm so tired of walking back and forth between there."  
  
I wasn't listening to her though...my eyes were locked on Ophene. The woman jumped down from the walkway surrounding the building and walked across the shore to greet her brightly. They embraced momentarily, and then my sister motioned for me to join them. I half-walked, half-ran awkwardly down the pier...how in the name of the Gahroh Hehvtee did Ophene know this strange woman?  
  
I shuffled onto the shore and gave Ophene a bewildered look. She laughed.  
  
"Ythaime, this is Linus, the dubbed 'Second Catherine'. She's here to free the Rivenese people on Atrus's behalf."  
  
I nodded rather dumbly. "How...?"  
  
She gave me a soft smile and said, "I joined the Black Moiety shortly after father disappeared...my friend Dyn'saime once told me a rumor he had heard regarding their location. I followed his directions and found them...it's really quite ingenious, how well Catherine has hidden them away.  
  
"On Linus's third day in Riven, she too discovered the Moiety...I was there when she was brought to us by two of the guards, and agreed to help her in anyway possible. She explained her quest to me and I filled her in on any details I knew about Gehn...then we parted and here we are now."  
  
I stood dumbfounded...I had enough questions to fill every sheet of paper Gehn had ever harvested and use every drop of his precious inks. Finally, I blurted out,  
  
"What happened to father?"  
  
Ophene's face clouded over. "That's a still a mystery to everyone in the Moiety...no one knows what became of him, but he is a great hero among us. He saved many of the Moiety the night he vanished...doubtlessly at his own expense."  
  
I clenched my fists in anger...hatred of Gehn spilled through my veins.  
  
"I want to help you," I said.  
  
"Ythaime..." my sister said softly.  
  
"This isn't right that we're forced to live like this...I'm old enough to take care of myself now."  
  
She nodded. "I know. I knew you'd want to join eventually...you're so much like father."  
  
"Will you take me to the Moiety?" I asked.  
  
"Tonight...it's too risky during the day." She turned to Linus. "I'm sorry, I've been rambling too long."  
  
"Not at all," she said. "You said Gehn's office is on this Island, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's a tunnel in that building there...shall we see where it leads?"  
  
***  
  
Gahroh Hehvtee: Sacred Writings  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: cliffhanger! *sorta* Yes, I know Linus is supposed to be a boys' name, but I hate being restricted by a mere difference in body parts. Please review! 


	5. Explorations

The Stranger  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ophene and I followed Linus up the stairs to the circular building. She firmly placed both hands against the door and pushed...something clicked inside and the door began to move inward while large bolts spiraled outwards. The doorway finally slid open and we entered.  
  
The room was still damp, and relatively dim...we stood on a giant grate with a ladder leading down through the ground. Linus immediately clanked across the 'floor' and grasped the rungs, beginning her descent...we clambered down after her.  
  
The tunnel below was pitch black and narrow...we felt our way through, dragging our fingers along the smooth walls. After several minutes, a whisper of light began to appear ahead...a second ladder became apparent and we climbed up...  
  
We emerged through another short tunnel far above the lake...I had barely noticed the upward slant we were following moments before. I gazed down at the brilliant azure waters and felt my head begin to spin. Ophene reached up and touched my hand...I realized she and Linus had leapt down onto the cliff. My feet made contact with the ground and I lost the floating sensation...  
  
Linus crouched down close to the rocky soil and peered out over the landscape...Ophene sat next to her and followed her gaze.  
  
"Where's the fifth one?" Linus finally asked.  
  
"Prison Island?" Ophene asked. "Over there...it's not connected to the others." She pointed to the right, towards a small chunk of land alone on the endless ocean.  
  
"Have you ever been up here before?"  
  
"No...Gehn likes us to stay herded together like sheep on Jungle Island. Villagers rarely explore or wander, for fear of being associated with the Moiety."  
  
"Suppose we'd best find a way down," Linus said. "I don't think we're going to get back up into that tunnel."  
  
"There's a little path," I said, speaking up at last. Linus turned and saw the trail I was indicating. She smiled and rose back onto her feet.  
  
"Ah...very good. Let's see where it goes then."  
  
It wound over a small hill and came to an abrupt end near a balcony jutting out from the cliff. Linus swung her legs over the railing, Ophene following suit directly behind her. As she slid down I caught a glimpse of the red and black clothes of the Moiety beneath the pleats of her skirt. I smiled at her audacity and wondered if our mother had ever seen them...probably not; Ophene was still living with us...  
  
Leading out to the balcony were two giant doors of steel...Linus gently leaned against them and they swung open with an ancient rusty groan.  
  
Inside it was dark and gloomy...a catwalk led into the black void of a cave, although I couldn't see what lay beyond the darkness. We walked in, the air becoming colder with our every step, until the long platform came to an end in front of a very bizarre-looking contraption.  
  
We scoured over it, trying to uncover the purpose of the metal sphere suspended by three sleek cords, or the pattern of holes punched into its surface. A thin but useless lever poked out of the darkness to the left of the machine...attached to the flat ring surrounding the orb was a bowl of what looked to be food pellets.  
  
"Looks to be some sort of trap," said Linus, cautiously opening the sphere. Inside was a disc with a tiny indentation, apparently for holding one of the pellets. Ophene set one on the plate and frowned.  
  
"What could it possibly be a trap for?"  
  
"Something very small," I said.  
  
"Gehn usually tries to capture larger, more volatile creatures like Wharks," she mused. "Very odd."  
  
Linus tugged fruitlessly at the lever and leaned against the railing in surrender. "Whatever his reasoning, it looks like he's disabled it somehow."  
  
We were about to leave when I noticed something else strange about the cave. "Why is there a fan in here? It's already freezing cold." The others looked up and saw the blades spinning over the trap.  
  
"Maybe it's for ventilation." Linus's eyes followed the think pipe into the gloom. "Perhaps it leads somewhere..."  
  
"The only reasonable place it could go would be Gehn's study...that's up on this cliff somewhere, at least according to rumor," murmured Ophene.  
  
"Well if we could turn it off somehow, I'll bet we could crawl through the pipe!" I said excitedly.  
  
Linus continued to stare into the darkness and nodded slowly. "Maybe so...but there's not point just standing here wishing it would turn itself off...we should look for a switch." I pointed to the lever. "No, I think that's for the trap...Gehn has more sense than to leave a passage to his study so accessible."  
  
I frowned slightly, but followed the two women as they swept back down the catwalk, Ophene's skirt rustling and Linus's boots clanking loudly...the echoes reverberated off the walls of the cave.  
  
We stepped back outside and my sister walked to the side of the balcony opposite of which we had slid onto. She peered outwards, first towards the top of the golden dome, then towards something nearer.  
  
"Don't shut the doors, Linus," she said suddenly. "Go back in."  
  
Befuddled, we followed her directions and found ourselves back in the cave. Ophene closed the doors behind us, casting the cave in almost complete darkness...except for a wide beam of light coming from somewhere to our right...  
  
"Ah," she said with a smile. "I thought so...there's a path leading outside over here." We proceeded out into the sunlight again and found a narrow trail leading along the edge of the cliff...not too far away was a respectably sized building, gleaming gold.  
  
"That should be it!" said Linus excitedly. She set off at a run, Ophene and I at her heels.  
  
Like some many things in Riven, the structure had five sides, all brilliant in the sun. Huge pieces of glass were set into the walls, and on the side facing us was a gigantic door...Linus reached out and tugged at the crank serving as a latch, but it refused to budge.  
  
"Damn," she swore, prodding at it with her toe. "I guess we'll have to try to route through the fan then..."  
  
We walked slowly back along the path until our eyes fell upon another lever...a motor was attached but silent, a long line stringing from it to the lake and another towards the cave.  
  
Ophene studied this momentarily and her face suddenly lit up. "Ythaime...there's a trapdoor on the floor of the balcony...go down to the valve at the pier and turn it until I tell you to stop."  
  
My face fell...it was not a short errand she was asking for, but I was determined to assist the Moiety in every way possible...my legs began to carry me to valve...  
  
Once there, I twisted the valve all the way back and Ophene called out for me to leave it there...I looked up through the searing light and saw her bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. I hastened to rejoin them and heard the motor singing happily, the lever now in the opposite position.  
  
Back inside the cave, along the catwalk, and the fan had ceased it's spinning. Linus clapped her hands together in delight and clambered onto the trap...she poked her head between the blades and laughed...I could hear the sound ringing along the pipe.  
  
"Very clever...a perfect escape route. I suppose even depraved old men can be a mastermind on occasions." She hoisted herself up and we followed suit.  
  
The pipe was by no means roomy, but we slid through it quite easily, knees banging against the cold metal as we crawled. Linus was the first to reach the other end and pushed down a circular grate...it banged noisily as it swung against it's hinge, then everything went silent.  
  
"Shall we?" She awkwardly twisted herself out through the opening and disappeared with a thud.  
  
By the time Ophene and I slid down, she was already pawing through the contents of the room. It was doubtlessly Gehn's office...blank linking books and bottles of the precious ink were stack on shelves...strange contraptions lay on the tables. I found these things fascinating, especially the orb that swelled with some sort of liquid when heated, but Linus and Ophene seemed more interested in a thin book with the mark of the D'ni star.  
  
"What did you find?" I asked, abandoning the drawer of colored eggs.  
  
"His journal," Ophene whispered in a tone of awe. I leaned over and watched Linus flip slowly through the pages covered with scratchy lines of text  
  
"Here," she said, pointing at last to a row of five D'ni numerals etched at the top of one page. "The fire dome combination..."  
  
Ophene grinned suddenly and tore a sheet of paper from one of the blank books. Her fingers reached for a quill and carefully copied the line...she handed it to Linus.  
  
"We can't stay any longer; Sateba is probably already worried out of her shawl," Ophene said, shaking her head. "See what you can do with this and meet me at the Moiety Gate tonight when the moon hangs over Temple Island." Linus nodded and clasped my sister's hand.  
  
"Thank you so much, and you as well Ythaime." She touched my face, then walked across the room and pulled at the door...it opened with a creak, revealing the path.  
  
"I'm going to explore the rest of the island," she said, motioning towards the opposite door."  
  
"Tonight then." And we parted ways.  
  
I look forward to meeting the rest of the Moiety soon...  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: that was long...I know the writing style sort of slipped for awhile, but Ythaime doesn't feel like keeping up with the Rivenese culture today. He says he'll be better tomorrow...in the meantime, please review! 


	6. Moiety Gate

The Stranger  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
As promised, Ophene took me to the headquarters of the Black Moiety on this eve...the trip there was not nearly as interesting as traveling by MagLev or the underwater cart. We mostly used the lake submarine, which I have operated on countless occasions in order to reach the school. She, however, took a different path to a ladder, which led high into a little room set into the cliff. While I opted not to follow her up, in order to avoid attention, she's told me that the room contains switched to extend or retract the piers above the sub. Sure enough, we were soon climbing a short ladder onto the Whark gallows.  
  
Ophene was rather disgruntled to remember that she hadn't closed the floor of the gallows, forcing us to balance on the very rim of the structure. She didn't wish to waste time though, so she simply had to stretch a bit further than she said is normally necessary. Having carefully made her way to the far side of the gallows, she tugged at a small pull dangling from the framework and a bar that reminded me of a trapeze lowered down to the center. She instructed me to ride up first, so I lunged halfway across the pool of water, my feet splashing somewhat as I grasped the bar. My weight seemed to release some catch and it began to spiral upwards, giving me a beautiful view of the lake. Ophene followed quickly and we carefully walked across a narrow board onto a catwalk set against the face of the cliff. Embedded in the rough rock was a small chamber, obviously used as a prison to hold future Whark sacrifices...I shuddered as I gazed in through the round door, cut out to display the D'ni star.  
  
While I was peering into the last residence of captured Moiety members, Ophene pushed in a toggle on the right side of the door...the star split apart, leaving a circular hole that we slid into.  
  
It was dim inside and rather chilly, and I could not understand why my sister had taken me here. I looked around wildly, but there appeared to be no way out other than the door we had just used as an entrance.  
  
Ophene crouched down next to a small grate in the floor and tugged it up...inside I could see dark water rippling from the vibrations. Her hand plunged in and groped for something, then I saw her slide a handle up through the surface. For a moment nothing happened, then the wall next to her began to rumble and a doorway slid back, revealing a sort of tunnel lit by a single bulb. We stepped in.  
  
The passage grew dark quickly, and Ophene asked me to stop while she walked ahead to find the lights. I obeyed and stood in the darkness for several moments before a wisp of silver appeared in the distance...Ophene soon reappeared, flicking on lights as she went.  
  
"Ah...here it is," she said, gesturing towards a small square door that lay flush with the rest of the wall...an old iron handle stuck out, which she tugged at until the tunnel was sealed behind us and a new one led into further darkness.  
  
We both walked through this time, as lights appeared quickly upon our entrance. At the end was a spectacular room, circular in shape and filled with a ring of rounded stones sporting different animals of Riven...I could see Linus already standing there, pushing down one that depicted a Sunner.  
  
"Sorry, we had a little trouble with the gallows," said Ophene, greeting her happily. "I forgot to seal the floor ahead of time."  
  
"That's odd," said Linus with a frown. "I closed it before coming this way...someone must've reopened it."  
  
Ophene turned and gazed out into the tunnel. "I hope we weren't being watched...we'd best be quick in getting out of here."  
  
Linus nodded and gently leaned against a stone centered opposite the door, this one showing a shining Whark. It creaked into the floor, just as the Sunner, and (as I now realized), several other stones had...I counted five in all, including a scarab, a ytram, and a fish.  
  
I squinted and waited for something to happen...I didn't see it at first, but there was water suspended in the wall across from the doorway. It was rippling now, pushing itself outwards into channels that led towards the other side of the room. The stones were left slick and shimmering in the heavy gold light, and a shelf bearing a book slowly slid out of the wall. When we walked over to it, I could see a fantastic gray world rotating before my eyes...I let out a soft gasp.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Ophene. "It's a linking book to the rebel age...just press your hand against the picture and it will transport you." She touched the image with her own fingers and seemed to dissolve into midair.  
  
"Impossible," I breathed.  
  
"You next," said Linus with a smile. "Ophene will inform the guards we're coming; just turn around at the pier and walk into the cavern at the end." I nodded and gently laid my hand onto the picture.  
  
The Moiety Gate melted into pitch black, then faded into the scene I had been watching only a moment ago...a giant tree reminding me of one of mother's topiaries climbed from a lake, surrounded on all sides by step gray cliffs and a slate blue sky...it appeared to be evening.  
  
Remembering Linus's words, I rotated automatically and walked the short length to the cave. Inside was a bizarre statue, stuck full of the symbolic Moiety knives and holding out another Linking book...I assumed this to be a return to Riven.  
  
"Dyn'saime," I heard Ophene say from behind me, and I turned with a start. She stood there, her hand draped across a young man's shoulder and grinning. "This is my brother Ythaime...he's here to assist the Moiety."  
  
"Rather young..."  
  
"We were the same age when we joined; he just recently turned heegahbree."  
  
Dyn'saime reflected Ophene's smile and bowed curtly to me. "Welcome then...I trust your sister has found another satisfactory member to join our force. Although hopefully there will soon be no need for recruitment, if Linus can free Catherine quickly..." He reached up and took Ophene's hand into his own...I found myself wondering if mother knew about this as well. I couldn't help but join in the smiling.  
  
Linus stepped in shortly thereafter and nodded in acknowledgement to Dyn'saime. "Any news?" He shrugged.  
  
"We believe Gehn has linked into his 223rd Age again...the last place he was seen was near the dome on Temple Island. Losetle explored the other tunnel leading from the Crater Island cave today and found the fourth dome...why he doesn't use one so close to his office is beyond our comprehension, but it makes it easier for us."  
  
Linus paused for a moment before saying, "I should go back to there then...the domes are probably still operational at this point; it would save a lot of work. You said you believed the energy source for the fire domes is located in the great golden dome, correct?"  
  
"Yes," said Ophene. "We still are unsure of how it works though..."  
  
"I'll be back shortly then I hope...perhaps I'll bring Gehn along." She patted a rectangular bulge in her jacket and grinned, then stepped forward and placed her hand against the Linking book. Within an instant she was gone.  
  
"Why did she even bother coming if she was going to leave so quickly?" Dyn'saime said, obviously bewildered. Ophene laughed and tilted her head to the side, apparently unconcerned.  
  
"Linus is like that...very energetic, doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. Best that she finishes this as quickly as possible anyway. She's told me that Atrus's journal claims Riven is becoming even more unstable with each day, despite his efforts to shore it up...it seems that altering worlds is a very delicate task."  
  
"Of course," I said, suddenly remembering something Eloso had said. "If the changes made are too great, the kormahn may shift to a different world and Atrus will lose touch with Riven altogether...we will certainly be trapped then."  
  
Ophene gaped at me and gave a short laugh. "How do you know all this, yet get such poor grades in school?" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and shrugged.  
  
"I only pay attention to the interesting things..."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: sorry to leave off like that again, but I have evil homework to do...Ythaime kept his word though; the style fell back into place. *grin* I know this is getting rather long; I promise I'll wrap it up soon...I think you can see that I'm already taking some shortcuts. Do you think this is a good idea? Please review and let me know! 


	7. Inside the Moiety

The Stranger  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
Seeing as how there was no point in simply standing inside the cave, waiting for Linus to return, Ophene, Dyn'saime and I headed back onto the pier and climbed into a small rowboat. As we approached, I saw hundreds of golden lights glimmering through the solid orb atop the trunk...I soon realized it was lantern light, shining through small windows hewn into the surface.  
  
"This is where the Moiety lives?" I asked in awe.  
  
"Most of them, yes...there are several like myself who still live in Riven. I suppose you could call us spies, although that's a rather common term for the work we do," she said, a touch of pride in her voice.  
  
"You do more than just watch Gehn?"  
  
She sniffed. "Of course! Simply watching a madman accomplishes nothing...holes in his tight depraved mesh of schemes and protection must be found and used to our advantage. There are many secrets, many places to be explored. We're only aware of a tiny fraction of his doings...there's so much to learn, but we can't risk having the entire Moiety creeping through Riven. Trips are made on occasion, but there are about six or seven regular infiltrators who are there regularly."  
  
Her tone had been hardening as she spoke...I could almost feel the anger radiating from her body. Dyn'saime smiled behind her and gently shook his head...he was plainly amused by her patriotic speech.  
  
"It's really not that grand of a deal," he said. "We just...investigate. Of course," he said hurriedly, seeing Ophene's shoulders stiffen, "what we do is vital to the Moiety's cause."  
  
I nodded and an awkward quiet moved in...the only sound was the oars dipping in and out of the clear gray water, and every now and then a wheeling bird let out a sharp cry. I watched them circling the tree, wondering if they perhaps lived at the top...  
  
We saddled up next to a second pier, where the boat was soon tied and we walked towards the great wooden door embedded in the massive trunk. Ophene pushed it open with ease and we stepped inside.  
  
The interior reminded me so strongly of the village that I nearly expected Riy to come barreling from one of the doors with mother hard on her heals. Small structures lined haphazardly placed wooden walkways and stairs, creating a thick maze of homes. Ophene and Dyn'saime obviously knew this place well, as they immediately set off up one of the staircases, leading me to a small house at a formidable height above the ground.  
  
Inside here it was relatively cozy...woolen blankets of purples and reds were scattered over the rough furniture, and the remaining embers of a fire glowed warmly in the fireplace. Ophene promptly collapsed onto one of the wood chairs and sighed.  
  
"This is sort of my home away from home," she explained. "It technically belongs to Dyn'saime, but it's good to have a base to retreat to."  
  
Unsure of what I should say, I simply nodded and continued to gaze around the room, taking in the pieces of pottery and the strings of vegetables hanging from the ceiling. There was a dark doorway that I presumed to lead to the bedroom, and a window overlooking the lake. I peered outside, amazed that I could still see to the bottom of the lake through the crystal water, even from that height.  
  
"Nice view," I finally said. Ophene waved her hand in a dismissive manner.  
  
"It gets old after awhile...we can watch the pier from here though, so it comes in handy." I glanced out again and realized the dock was quite visible.  
  
"How will Linus get across the lake? There's no boat."  
  
"That's why we'll watch for her...Dyn'saime can row back across." She grinned at the exasperated look on his face.  
  
"How about someone else play ferry for today?" he said. "I'm exhausted..."  
  
"You can sit down if you'd like," Ophene said to me, gesturing towards an open chair. I shook my head and said,  
  
"How do I join the Moiety? Is there anything I need to do?"  
  
"We should probably take you to see Yonero," she said, rising to her feet again.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"I suppose you could call him the unofficial leader of the Moiety," said Dyn'saime.  
  
"Yes...he has a natural talent for keeping things running smoothly," Ophene agreed.  
  
We walked back out and wandered down to the lower level, passing several other people on the way. It seemed that everyone knew each other, as there were constant greetings regarding my sister and Dyn'saime as we went, and some friendly but questioning looks shot my way.  
  
Ophene knocked on the door of a house comparable in size to her own...a muffled and weary voice called out for her to enter and we bid the command.  
  
Inside it was incredibly cluttered...large sheets of parchment etched with detailed maps of the islands were posted on the walls, and smaller pieces sporting assorted writing covered nearly every surface. Several of the Moiety knives were stuck randomly into the large table that dominated the space, their tips apparently pinning down important bits of paper. Sitting behind this table was a middle-aged man, bearing the look of a greatly stressed being.  
  
"Ophene," he said, smiling weakly. "And Dyn'saime...what brings you here? I see you've brought a guest?"  
  
"Yes, this is my brother, Ythaime. On normal circumstances I wouldn't have brought a strange amidst us, but we stumbled across Linus today, and..."  
  
Yonero laughed and bowed to me. "Of course, I trust your judgement, Ophene." His eyes traveled to mine. "And your father spoke very highly of this boy. Welcome to the Black Moiety."  
  
I returned the bow and smiled warmly...he had known my father! I longed to ask him for the details of his work in the Moiety, but Ophene was already quickly filling him in on Linus's progress.  
  
Yonero took off his slender glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily. "She thinks she can end this all tonight then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well let's hope she's right...what she's doing is very dangerous, confronting Gehn in this manner." He replaced his glasses.  
  
"It had to happen eventually...that was Atrus's whole plan, after all," Dyn'saime said. "Gehn can't afford to harm her; he's under the impression that she holds a Linking Book back to D'ni."  
  
Yonero sighed and nodded. "She's a clever girl, but I worry so...I don't believe Atrus's allies are exactly numerous. They're not expendable."  
  
Ophene inclined her head in agreement. "Very true."  
  
"Your mother is going to start worrying soon, Ophene," said Yonero. "You should probably leave."  
  
"I'll take you back to the Book," Dyn'saime offered.  
  
"Of course...good night."  
  
"Good night...you too Ythaime." I nodded and gave him a small smile, then stumbled out the door behind my sister.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: eh...not my best chapter...there wasn't a hell of a lot of point in this, but I wanted to show the Rebel Age as I assumed it would be...next chapter is much better, I promise. Please review! 


	8. Ophene

The Stranger  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
Dyn'saime rowed us back across the smooth lake and we soon found ourselves standing near the bizarre statue stuck full of knives. Ophene ushered me to go first; I'm sure she wanted a private moment to say good night...  
  
Back in the Moiety Gate, I discovered that the stones had righted themselves, making it impossible for any others to have followed us. This puzzled me, but I shrugged and waited in the ring. Ophene appeared several minutes later.  
  
"We'd best hurry...mother's going to be having Sunners by the time we get back," she said. I followed her out through the tunnels until we were standing above the Whark gallows again.  
  
"Don't even bother trying with that," she said as I warily eyed the dangling bar. "We'll use the ladder; it's safer..."  
  
We walked along the catwalk to the opposite end where a ladder hung. She twisted two knobs and the extension slid down with a crash.  
  
"Damn, I wish that wasn't so loud," she murmured, then swung onto the ladder. I imitated her fashion and soon dropped onto the wooden pier.  
  
We scurried as discreetly as possible back to the village, two shadows darting in the night. Ophene had told her she was taking me to Temple Island to see the sunset, but it looked as though it had sunk beneath the ocean well over an hour ago...  
  
Ophene opened the door to our cottage as casually as possible and we walked in.  
  
Mother looked up from the kitchen table where she and Riy were crouched over a book of D'ni numbers.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked tightly.  
  
"We were on Temple Island, just as I said we would be," Ophene said carefully.  
  
"The sun has been set for a long time."  
  
"It's a beautiful view of the stars over there; we though we might stay a bit longer..."  
  
"And in the meantime I've been over here worried out of my mind that you got into some sort of trouble and one of Gehn's men had captured you or something to that effect! How can you even see the sun; it sets behind the temple!"  
  
I could see the anger flaring in Ophene's eyes. "There's such a thing as a door, mother, that happens to lead around the temple."  
  
"You know you're not allowed to wander on the islands!" she said in horror. "Gehn doesn't want the villagers nosing around, and it's really none of your business!"  
  
"It sure as hell is...if he's hiding something, then he's not to be trusted." Ophene's voice was flat as she spoke.  
  
My mother's mouth dropped open. "Shush, child, don't speak that way! You know what happened to your father when he got mixed up in all of that."  
  
"And you accept this and bend to the rules of the man who killed him even further?" she snapped.   
  
"Go," she said tersely. "Into your rooms with both of you; I don't want to hear another word about this."  
  
I hurried from the kitchen, grateful not to be interrogated as well. Ophene spun on her heal and made to follow me, when mother's voice suddenly rang out again.  
  
"Ophene..." she said slowly, reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulder. "What...?"  
  
I turned and saw my sister frozen in horror as mother pushed aside her hair. Her tunic was ruffled in the back; I presumed from staying behind with Dyn'saime. And peeking out from the soft blue fabric was the bold red and black garb of the Moiety.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: yeah! Evil cliff-hanger! *whoo* Sorry, I'm proud of myself...I actually know how to end this now! Please review (or else I'll never update again! *evil laughter*)! 


	9. Into the Night

The Stranger  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
"What...?" my mother repeated, obviously not believing her eyes. She suddenly wrenched at the tunic, splitting the seams with a loud crack of threads. The blue fabric fell to the ground ungracefully, revealing the entire top half of Ophene's dress. Tucked into the belt was one of the distinctive Moiety knives.  
  
My mother gaped for several moments, Riy and I completely forgot. Then, with the speed of a swimming Sunner, she snatched up the number book and hurled it at my sister.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she bellowed as Ophene tried to duck in vain. "How dare you come in here and endanger your family like this! Get out of this house, out!"  
  
Ophene needed no second bidding. She ran for the door with all haste as mother grabbed plate and flung it her way. It smashed against the slammed door...Ophene was gone.  
  
***  
  
I made my way quietly to my room, settling in on the bed and praying mother wouldn't come to question my knowledge of the Moiety. I've never been a very convincing liar...  
  
She never did though, and I fell asleep to dream of my mother chucking dishes at a running statue.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: shortness! Grrrr! Somehow this seemed like a good chapter to make short...please review; more coming soon! 


End file.
